


Love you 'til you're seeing stars and stripes

by chezamanda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Implied Past Steve/Bucky, Kissing, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Safer Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Staring, Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Steve is washing his motorcycle in a white t-shirt.<br/>- Darcy happens upon it.<br/>- Profit???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you 'til you're seeing stars and stripes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts).



> Written for [typhoidmeri](http://typhoidmeri.tumblr.com/)/Merideath for [this sexy fic meme](http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/81777754120/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you-a) (#7… being drenched whilst wearing white). 
> 
> Thanks to Pamela and Jo for the beta work/suggestions.
> 
> I totally stole the title from Ke$ha's "Gold Trans Am" because that's what comes to mind when I think of Steve washing his bike. It's also kinda slow motion and he's in these jean cutoffs... It's a nice image.

Darcy shut off the TV with a groan. How could they get almost every channel on Earth and there still wasn’t anything worth watching? Jane and Thor were off somewhere doing… whatever it is they did when he came to visit. Have Viking sex on a boat or something, Darcy figured. Everybody else in the Tower had their own important Avenger business to do, so bothering them was out. She looked out the massive floor-to-ceiling window with its gorgeous view of Manhattan. The reconstruction had finally wrapped up and things were looking as though aliens and some crazy space whale hadn’t torn through the place. It was a nice day. She figured that she should probably go for a walk instead of becoming one with the couch.

She slipped on a pair of boots and grabbed her bag before taking the elevator down to the ground floor. Outside in the courtyard, she came across Steve who was rinsing off the suds from his motorcycle. He turned as she approached and the sight of him in a wet white t-shirt made her stop dead in her tracks. 

“Holy shit,” she whispered.

The shirt already looked like it had been painted onto Steve’s ridiculous body and the water only made it better. Darcy had to bite back a whimper as she stared at him. Muscular was never really her “type,” or at least not the guys she’d dated, but Steve was so good looking that he practically forced her to find him stupidly attractive. To make matters worse, he was possibly the sweetest, most earnest guy that she had met. A good personality always won her over, but in this case it was a lethal combination.

“Oh, hey Darcy.”

She blinked, unable to remember the English language for a moment. _Don’t talk about his abs… certainly don’t talk about his pecs…_

“Hey.”

Darcy did her best to keep her eyes on his face (which was a very nice face) but the siren song of Steve's sculpted chest was too strong. This was possibly the closest she had ever been to understanding all of those mouthbreathers who stared openly at her own chest. 

"My eyes are up here," he said, cracking a smile. 

Darcy's face went hot and she looked around for the nearest hole to crawl into. "Sorry..."

Steve shrugged and went back to wiping down the chrome. "Nice to have a pretty girl looking at you. Didn't have a lot of experience with that back in the day."

"I feel like that changed after they turned you into Rocky Horror," she said with a scoff. 

He looked at her strangely. "Is that something I should add to my list?"

"Definitely. Maybe I'll take you to a midnight showing sometime. It's fun." She grinned. 

Steve nodded and went back to wiping the metal and leather dry. Darcy knew she should probably just continue on with her walk instead of watch him but she couldn't bring herself to move. Not with his muscles moving beneath that nearly see-through fabric the way they were. 

"Did you need help with that or anything?" she asked. _Smooth. Very smooth._

"Thank you, but I've got it covered." The smile he gave her was a panty-dropper if she ever saw one. "Though it's a nice enough day that we could go for a ride. Just need to change my shirt."

"That," her voice broke with excitement and she had to clear her throat before she continued, "that would be great."

"Come on up with me, it'll take a couple minutes."

Steve gathered up the cleaning supplies and dropped them in the storage closet in the garage on their way up. To keep herself distracted, Darcy examined her chipped metallic blue nails and frowned. The elevators in the Tower were thankfully fast and the awkward silence was brief. Steve's floor had roughly the same layout as the others but the style was more subtle and done in warm neutrals. Darcy liked its cozy feel but with their schedules she didn’t spend much time down there even though it was just one floor down from hers.

“Nice pad,” she commented, loud enough for Steve to hear in his bedroom. 

“You’ve seen it,” he said with a chuckle. 

Darcy shrugged. “Still nice.”

She found a mirror near the hallway in which she could re-apply her lipstick and make sure her eyeliner still looked good. Steve walked back into the living room in another fitted white tee beneath a blue plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. He paused and leaned in behind her, catching her eyes in the mirror as she was putting the finishing touches on her lip gloss.

“You look great,” he said, the corner of his mouth turning up.

Darcy blushed all the way to her hairline and tucked the lip gloss back into her bag. As she turned, she found that Steve hadn’t stepped away, which brought them in very close proximity. God, he smelled amazing… like clean laundry and good cologne. She felt a little lightheaded being so close to him. The look in his eyes was different - not the usual sweet, playful gaze, but one that turned her thoughts to dust and made her feel a little weak in the knees. She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn’t get the words out. Steve curled his fingers beneath her chin and kept her from looking away.

His mouth was just as soft as she’d imagined it. The kiss was surprisingly chaste but it still left Darcy lightheaded and clinging to his impossibly broad shoulders. 

“Wow…” she said breathlessly, blinking up at him.

He smiled brilliantly at her as though he were relieved and then dove back in for another kiss and another… and another… At some point, Darcy lost count and just enjoyed the feeling of Steve’s body and mouth against her own. 

“I hope you aren’t too disappointed that we’re not going on that ride now,” he said with a quiet chuckle.

Darcy kissed him again. “No, this is definitely better.”

They couldn't help but laugh even as their mouths met again and Steve pulled her up against him. The second his mouth started making its way down her neck, their laughter died down, dissolving into soft moans. She hadn't expected Steve to have such moves but he seemed to have had some practice since they thawed him out. His hands stroked her sides but avoided her breasts and it felt purposeful. With a small, frustrated sound, Darcy moved his hands up so that they were cupping her through her shirt. 

"I..." Steve started to say, looking flushed and a little disoriented.

"It's okay, Steve. _Really_."

The look of relief on his face soon changed to one of surprise when she leaned forward, effectively pushing her breasts into his palms to demonstrate her point. It seemed as though it was Steve’s turn to blush, which she found strangely endearing considering he was the one who put the moves on her. 

“Maybe we should,” Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, “move this into the bedroom.”

“I… yeah. That’s a good idea.”

Taking her by the hand, Steve led her back to his bedroom. She took a moment to set her glasses on the nightstand. It left her vision a bit blurry but she could still make out Steve’s face without too much difficulty. He sat down on the bed and drew her into his lap which made their height difference a little less severe. His body was like warm carved marble beneath his clothing. _Holy shit, I’m about to fuck Captain America,_ she realized.

“Hey,” she said, letting out a shuddering breath and trying to hide her sudden nerves with a smile.

Steve tucked some hair behind her ear. “Hey. Sure you want to keep going?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure. Are you?” she asked, toying with the collar of his plaid shirt.

“Definitely.”

Darcy smiled before bringing her mouth back to his. His slightly chaste, tentative kisses soon gained more confidence along with his touch. He seemed to pick up on her cues, how her body responded to him. She liked the way he sucked in a small breath when she nipped at his full bottom lip and repeated the action, soothing it over with her tongue. In turn, he brought his hands up beneath her top until they were cupping her through the soft material of her bra. His hands were large enough that one of them could almost cup her entire breast - which was impressive considering their size. He made a soft, frustrated sound in the back of his throat and Darcy pulled away from his mouth, knowing exactly what he needed.

“You should probably take my shirt off now,” she said.

Steve’s bitten-red mouth formed a perfect O before he caught the hem of her shirt in his hands and peeled it off of her. The bra she had on wasn’t exactly sexy, more perfunctory (as most bras in her size tended to be), but Steve didn’t seem to care. For a second, Darcy wondered if he had ever seen a woman in her bra before, Boy Scout that he was. She let the thought go, not wanting to ruin the momentum they had going.

“Your turn,” she told him, grinning. “I’m not the only one going to be topless here.”

“Seems fair,” he replied.

As it turned out, Steve looked even better without a shirt than with that wet one he had been sporting earlier. Darcy was tempted to reach over and put on her glasses for a clearer image but decided to let her fingers take everything in. His skin was surprisingly soft beneath her hands and Darcy was certain she wouldn’t be able to stop touching him after this. 

Steve pressed a line of kisses down her throat, making her mewl softly. As he made his way down to her cleavage, Darcy curled her fingers in his hair and encouraged him to continue. She felt his hands on the clasp behind her back, trying to get it open without much luck. Bending down, Darcy caught his mouth in a quick kiss when he looked up sheepishly.

“Need some help?”

“I was thinking maybe a lock pick.”

Darcy reached behind her and unhooked the clasp before shrugging the bra off and letting it join her shirt on the floor. “As you were,” she said with a smirk.

The first touch of his slightly rough fingers against her sensitive skin sent shivers through her body. She could feel his cock growing hard beneath her and just the idea that she was turning on someone so gorgeous was enough to drive her crazy. From what she could tell, he was definitely proportional and her body ached at the thought that he would soon be inside her.

Slipping onto the floor, Darcy settled in between Steve’s knees and pulled her hair back with the elastic she kept around her wrist for emergencies. She made quick work of his belt and zipper, tugging his jeans down enough to get to the goods. His cock was already curving against the slit in his white boxer briefs and the sight of it made Darcy lick her lips in anticipation. 

“Darcy, what’re you...” he said as she took him in her hand and gave it a cursory pump with her fist. He let out a shuddery breath, curling his hands in the comforter beneath him.

Of course his dick was perfect, she thought as she felt it grow harder in her hand. His breathing caught in his throat as she stroked the length of him and gently drew back his foreskin. As if he could guess what she was about to do next, Steve placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You don’t have to do that - _ah!_ ” 

Steve’s words died on his lips the second she took his cock in her mouth, dissolving into a low moan. She used one hand to make up for what she couldn’t fit in her mouth (she was good at blowjobs, but she wasn’t exactly Linda Lovelace). Steve didn't seem to mind how she was blowing him, judging by the breathy little pants coming from his mouth. 

She went easy on him, slowly bobbing her head in time with her hand and letting her saliva make everything nice and slick. He groaned, shifting slightly beneath her and patting along her shoulders to the back of her head, still not sure where to settle his hands. She glanced up at him as she came up off his cock and guided his hand to the back of her neck with a small, encouraging smile.

His face was beautiful - even more so than usual - with the pretty flush that colored his cheeks and his swollen red lips that were just far too sexy not to sneak a quick kiss before returning to his cock. She ran her tongue along the underside of it, tracing the prominent vein there, but she deliberately avoided the crown. Instead, she suckled her way down the shaft with a series of open-mouthed kisses and felt his hand tighten ever so slightly on the back of her neck. 

Steve was more of a groaner than a talker, which Darcy was perfectly fine with even if she did like a bit of dirty talk when she got down with someone. The sounds he made were sexy as hell and were making her wetter and wetter by the minute. She felt his strong thighs begin to tremble beneath her.

“I… I’m…. sweetheart, you’ve gotta stop, I’m gonna…” he stammered, gently trying to push her away.

“S’okay,” she said as she lifted her head, “I want it.”

Steve’s eyes went wide for a moment and he opened his mouth to say something, but it only came out as a moan when Darcy brought her mouth back to the head of his cock. With her hand working the base of him, Darcy swirled her tongue over the tip in deliberate patterns that had him squirming. She could feel his dick throbbing in her grasp and the sound of his increasingly rapid, shallow breathing told her that he was nearing his breaking point. He was always so well put together and polite, she wanted to make him lose control. 

He came with a sharp inhale and a choked sound, his hand tightening in her hair as he flooded her mouth. Swallowing, Darcy raised her head from his lap and wiped the corners of her mouth. She let Steve enjoy his moment and sat back on her heels, still tasting him on her tongue. This disheveled thing was a good look on him. The sight of him all flushed and panting with his pants almost around his knees and his cock shiny with her saliva resting limply against his belly was a lot for Darcy to take in without shivering uncontrollably. 

Steve pulled her back up into his lap with one smooth motion that made her gasp. He had lifted her as though she weighed nothing. Before she could say anything, his mouth was on hers, hot and demanding. He practically sucked the taste of himself right off of her tongue. Bringing his hand back to her head, he carefully tugged the elastic loose so that he could get a good handful of her hair. Darcy was pretty sure she wasn’t going to make it through the rest of the afternoon without spontaneously combusting. “Killed by Steve Rogers’ Impossible Sexiness” might seem like a strange way to go, but anyone who saw it on her tombstone would understand.

Darcy shifted to press herself fully against Steve’s body as they kissed and felt his cock hard against her belly. She pulled away, blinking and looked down. “... wow, already?” she balked, impressed with how quickly he had recovered.

“Another positive side-effect of the serum,” Steve said with a small shrug. She wasn’t sure how he managed to go from panty-dropping hot to impossibly adorable so quickly.

She laughed and kissed him again. “Works for me.”

Steve laid Darcy back on the bed, standing to shuck off his jeans before he removed hers along with her panties. He took a moment to really look at her, the weight of his gaze bringing a blush to her cheeks. She fought the urge to curl away from his gaze when a wave of self-consciousness hit her. Instead, she focused on taking in the sight of a very naked, very turned on Captain America standing at the foot of the bed looking like he was about to fuck her senseless. That certainly boosted her ego.

With her heart pounding in her chest, Darcy watched Steve kneel on the bed and move up until they were face to face. She guided his mouth back to hers because she really couldn’t get enough of his mouth or the feeling of his soft tongue gliding against hers. 

His hand slipped down between them and gently cupped her pussy, a firm, hot weight against her mound that made her moan against his lips. She shivered as he stroked tentatively between her folds. He brushed his fingertips against her swollen clit and she nearly came off the bed. 

“Oh god, you’re so wet,” he groaned, his fingers teasing around her entrance.

The pads of his fingers were just rough enough that it caused the most delicious friction she had ever felt. His fingers slipped inside of her and she gasped, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly. 

“Is this… is this good?” he whispered as he stroked her. 

It was - almost. His fingers were the perfect length and width to have her nearly lose her mind with just a few pumps, but they weren’t quite in the right spot. 

“Just move them down a bit, like a half an inch and press up,” she told him. 

He curled his fingers slightly and applied pressure against the front wall of her pussy and Darcy could swear she saw stars. Her head dropped back against the pillow as she groaned. “Oh, _fuck._ ”

“Think I found it,” he said with a quiet chuckle.

Darcy was too far gone to manage a laugh. “Oh god, keep doing that,” she panted. She reached down to rub at her clit in time with Steve’s strokes.

She turned her head, blindly searching for Steve’s mouth with a frustrated sound until their lips met. The kiss was messy and perfect, making her feel even more crazed as he pumped his fingers into her cunt. That was when she came with a broken gasp against his lips, her body shuddering uncontrollably beneath his touch.

"God, you're beautiful," he said and brushed his lips against her mouth. 

She laughed softly. “Not so bad yourself.”

Steve was gentle with her, stroking her skin and pressing chaste little kisses everywhere. A girl could get used to this kind of attention from a gorgeous superhero. She guided him back to her mouth and threaded her fingers through his short hair. It was clear he was being careful with his body, not pressing his full weight against her as they kissed. While the intention, she assumed, was not to squish her, she wouldn’t mind getting the man blanket treatment even from supersoldiers.

Darcy drew her leg up around his hip and felt the hard line of his cock against her pussy. Groaning, she rolled her hips in an attempt to feel more of that friction and to not-so-subtly give Steve the green light. Most guys would have already gone for it, but Steve still seemed to be a gentleman even with a very naked, very turned on girl beneath him who had just sucked him off.

“Still want to keep going?” he asked, sounding more than a little hopeful. He gasped as she rubbed against his cock.

“Definitely.” She grinned up at him.

He gave her a quick peck before leaning over to grab a condom from his nightstand. She laid there, watching him sit back on his heels to slip the latex over his cock. It was a sight she was determined to commit to memory. They exchanged a small, slightly nervous laugh when their eyes met.

“You’re just too adorable, c’mere,” she said, tugging him back down by the shoulders so she could kiss him again.

Steve entered her slowly, letting his wonderfully thick cock slip inside of her cunt inch by inch. It was a little more than she was used to, but she was feeling way too fucking good to even think about stopping now. There was a delicious stretch as he fully seated himself inside of her with a satisfied grunt. Darcy looked up at Steve, finding his eyes closed and his face looking like he’d never felt anything so good in his life.

“You okay?” she asked quietly, reaching up to cup his face with one hand.

He let out a shaky breath. “Yeah,” he said.

Their height difference made it difficult for kissing to happen without Steve bending over slightly as he fucked her. Wrapping both legs around his impossibly trim waist, she raised her hips to meet each thrust. A sob tore from her mouth when the thrusts started coming harder and faster. It had been a while since she had been with anyone and she couldn’t think of a better way to break that dry spell. Steve tucked one arm beneath her shoulders, angling it so that his hand cradled the back of her head and brought her closer to his body. She took the opportunity to kiss and nip at his collarbone.

“Wait,” Steve panted as he stilled his hips.

“What?” she asked and looked up at him, confused as to why the fun was slowing down.

Steve wrapped both arms around her and rolled so that she was on top of him. With one hand, he piled a couple pillows up between his back and the headboard. The other kept Darcy close to him as he moved them into a comfortable position against the pillows. Darcy caught on to what he wanted her to do and grinned. His cock had slipped out of her in the process, so she positioned herself in his lap with her hand around the base of it before sliding back onto him in one smooth motion.

“Oh god, you feel so good,” he groaned, his head dropping back. 

The rasp in his voice made her clench up around him. She settled her hands on his shoulders and began to rock in his lap. This was a much better idea, _much better_ , she thought as his cock pressed against her g-spot with each movement. 

Steve ducked his head, his mouth finding one of her nipples and sucking hard. She arched into him and brought her hand to the back of his head as she moaned. With his mouth busy at her breasts and his hands guiding her hips and his cock buried in her pussy, her brain short circuited, unable to handle the assault on her senses. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, practically sobbing with each breath. A second orgasm coiled its way around her spine, threatening to snap at any moment.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” she gasped as she ground her hips against him.

Just as she was about to come, Steve grabbed her and kissed her hard. The force of it took her breath away and brought her over the edge in a split second. She felt him tighten up on her hips, working her even harder on his cock. His breath was ragged in her ear as he sought out his own orgasm with her body. Just knowing that he was this turned on by her and about to get off from being inside of her made her dizzy with lust. She felt powerful knowing she was doing this to him. 

Steve came with her name on his lips.

They stayed wrapped around each other for a moment, letting the trembling pass. Steve raised his head and stroked the hair from Darcy’s face, giving her a brilliant smile that made her stomach flip. She laughed because _holy shit, she just had sex with Captain America._

Steve kissed her and the laughter quickly subsided. God, he was really good at that. They traded long, lazy kisses before settling down into his giant, comfy bed with the sheets pulled up loosely around their hips. Darcy rested her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his strong heartbeat. Neither of them spoke much or made a sound except for a couple of satisfied hums and sighs.

Darcy looked up when Steve took her hand and pressed a kiss to her fingertips. “Keep doing that and I’m not going to be able to leave,” she said.

He grinned at her and curled his hand around hers, setting them on his chest. “Who said I wanted you to?” 

A blush crept back into her face. “You’re too much, you know that?”

“I could say the same about you,” he said and leaned down for a kiss. “That was amazing.”

“Mmm, that it was.” She nuzzled against his chest. “Mind if I ask how long it’s been?”

Steve paused for a moment before answering, “Actually…”

Darcy looked up at him, suddenly intrigued. “‘Actually’ what?”

“Uh, I haven’t exactly been with a woman… at least not gone this far with one,” Steve said, the slightly sheepish look returning to his face.

She blinked at him in shock. “I… what? Are you saying I _deflowered_ you?” she sputtered. The initial shock turned into a feeling of delight, leaving her giggling.

“Well… not exactly,” he said with a lopsided little smile.

Darcy raised an eyebrow at him. “How did I ‘not exactly’ de-virginize you, Steve?”

“I said I’d never been with a _woman_ like this,” he explained. “But I’ve had sex before.”

It took a moment for Darcy to catch onto his meaning and then her jaw dropped. That was even better news than finding out she had been the only person he’d had sex with, at least in her opinion. A lot of old fashioned-types would lose their minds if they knew the symbol of American freedom was a card-carrying bisexual man. She did her best to recover, act like the cool, progressive lady that she was instead of flopping around like a fish that she just learned this secret.

“Is that… okay?” he asked, looking suddenly worried.

“It is way more than okay, Steve.” She emphasized this with a nice, long kiss that had him smiling again. “I’ve been with a couple girls, so it’s cool.”

“Oh? Care to elaborate on that, Miss Lewis?” he asked, playing with an errant strand of hair.

Darcy giggled and rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him. “You first, Captain.”

“Well,” he began, “I had this friend…”


End file.
